Fortuna
Fortuna is an enigmatic entity and an embodiment of future and destiny. Story Utopian Tales Fortuna is as old as the Multiverse itself, existing in the Utopian Age. There, she was a peaceful witness to the progress of existence, alongside Praeter, her companion who embodied the past. She was also responsible for the creation of Norns. However, Praeter herself soon fell victim to an unknown curse, causing her to go insane and attempt to devour all of existence. Fortuna was unable to confront her alone. However, with her power, Fortuna created weapons that would twist the hearts of champions in order to turn them into weapons against Praeter, resulting in the birth of the thirteen Tragoedia seeds. With the Tragoedians by her side, Fortuna managed to defeat Praeter and seal her away, although the twin burden of sealing her lover away and creating dangerous, corrupting weapons tormented her. Overseer of Fate Fortuna oversaw the Golden Age then the Steel Age, and eventually grew bored of human existence. Putting their willingness to fight fate to the test, she allowed a small group of dead people to resurrect as Hora, giving them a second chance should they survive a cruel game, while posing as their enemy. In an ironic twist, Fortuna was defeated by Marisa Kirisame and Aya n'Sully, the latter of which was haunted by a Tragoedia seed. Fortuna acknowledged their victory and granted a witch for each of them, before leaving the scene. Meanwhile, Fortuna also saved the daughter of a dying Roxanne, the young Lily Evershire, from certain death, by creating a miracle of probabilities. This would in turn eventually lead to the creation of the Cheshire Isle - and to the protection of the Multiverse. Living Anew Praeter eventually broke free from her restraints, returning to Fortuna - the curse affecting her having withered away during billions of years of imprisonment. Fortuna rejoiced upon seeing her once again - the two reunited, eventually having a daughter which they named after their lost world - Utopia. They settled in the newly founded Cheshire Isle. Fortuna was then witness to some of her own Tragoedia Seeds being destroyed. Although extremely painful, the process gave her hope for the future - wishing that her sins would be overcome and that mankind would prove their victory over fate, hopefully ending Fortuna's redemption. The resurgence of Fortuna's mysterious second daughter Dystopia, however, quickly came to her as an additional twist of fate. Appearance Fortuna is a red-eyed woman with long, flowing blond hair, dressing in black silk clothes including a long dress and a matching umbrella. Personality Fortuna is a complex and contradicting individual, sometimes helping mankind and sometimes hindering them, as though motivated by unseen desires. One of her main characteristics, however, is guilt over the events of the Utopian Age and their consequence, especially after the birth of the Multiverse-threatening Josue. Always smiling, never showing her true feelings and speaking in a light-hearted way, Fortuna's only confidant is Praeter herself, with whom she has a unique bond as an Avatar, despite having a strange complicity with Larsimenus. Powers * Akasha Mastery: Aside from Seraphim, Fortuna is, alongside Praeter, the most powerful Akashic individual in the entire Multiverse and can craft entire realms with the touch of her fingers. She usually uses her power subconsciously to alter or dictate fate. Storylines * The Last Hour features her as a pseudo-antagonist. Trivia * Her name means "fate" in Latin and is a reference to Carl Orff's O Fortuna. * Her design bears some similarities to Yukari Yakumo from Touhou Project. * She is implied to have a hand in the birth of Maribel Octava. * Her involvement with Tragoedia Seeds and her connection to Gawyn Belten and Josue is reminiscing of the Idea of Evil's existence in the Berserk manga. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Avatar Category:Akasha Category:Time Category:Venatio